moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Great Sword
The is a fantasy upgrade of the Short Sword in . Technical * The Great Sword is a weapon available at Age 8 only if Short Sword was chosen at Age 2. * The Great Sword deals 47 damage. * The Great Sword reduces move speed by 23%. * The Great Sword can attack once every 400 milliseconds (0.4 seconds). * The Great Sword has a range of 125 pixels. * The Great Sword has a powerful knockback, equivalent to that of the Polearm. Strategy Using * When not fighting, equip Great Hammer or for better movement speed. * Equip with Bull Helmet to deal more damage. * Use the heavy knockback to keep enemies at bay when stuck in a Pit Trap. * Due to its long range, the Great Sword is highly effective against the Katana, whose range is about 7 pixels shorter than the Great Sword's. * The Great Sword has a fairly high DPS of 117.5, which is much greater than the Polearm's. It is still less than the Katana and the Daggers though. * Beware of players with faster weapons, such as the Great Axe and Daggers. Strike only when you know you will hit them and use the knockback to keep them away from you. * Due to your slow speed it will be impossible to run away from most players, recommend wearing either damage or health enhancing Hats such as the Soldier Helmet or the Bloodthirster. * Wear speed enhancing equipment such as the Booster Hat and Shadow Wings to negate your poor speed. Against * Weapons that work well against the Great Sword are the Polearm and the Daggers, both of which allow you to move significantly faster than the Great Sword. * When using the Polearm against the Great Sword, keep your distance and run away if he gets too close. Swing only when you know you can hit him. * When using daggers, make sure you are good at eating and Cookie spam your way through his attacks. You have a much higher DPS and move speed, so if you can eat faster than he can and he's done for. * The Bat also works well against the Great Sword, able to easily keep Great Sword player's away. Though if the opponent has a lot of food, you ultimately may not be able to kill him due to the Bat's low DPS. Gold Variant The Gold variant of the Great Sword looks just like the regular variant only Gold colors. It is obtained by gathering 3000 and deals 51.7 damage. Diamond Variant The Diamond variant is much different than the previous variant. It is obtained by gathering 5000 resources and deals 55.46 damage. Upon turning Diamond, the end of the handle rounds out and ends with a diamond orb. The blade gains serrated edges near the base of the front guard, and the center guard takes on a much different shape. Ruby Variant The Blade of the Ruby Variant takes on a much different shape than the other variants, it now has a curved edge. In addition it is much wider, has an almost bat-shaped center guard, and a bulkier looking front guard. It is ruby shaded and is decorated with a yellow jewel. It is obtained by gathering 7000 resources and has the ruby weapon bleed effect. Trivia * The Great Sword has a significantly longer handle than most swords, and the end of the handle actually protrudes far out past the player on his right, whereas the blade extends in the other direction. One of the player's hands is in front of the hilt, the other is behind. This is because the Great Sword is modeled after the two-handed great sword, which had a very long handle with two guards so it could be held in many different ways. In MooMoo, the player holds the Great Sword in the way that leant most power to its swing, though the Great Sword could be much faster if it was held a different way. * The design for the Ruby Great Sword is based off of middle-eastern blade shapes, but retains the two-handed handle design. * There may be an emerald variant coming soon. * Images made using Inkscape. History * Never.004 - Buffed attack damage to 47 (was 45), buffed attack speed to 0.4 (was 0.5), buffed move speed to 77% (was 70%) * Never.003 - Added ruby sprite. * Never.002 - Added images for normal, gold, and diamond variants. * Never.001 - Added